Underworld (card game)
|genre = Collectible card game |modes = Player vs. player }}Underworld was a 2016 mobile video game based on the films Underworld: Awakening and Underworld: Blood Wars.“Underworld” films now a new mobile collectible card game as moviegoers join the fight It is a collectible card game where the player is able to fight other players using Vampires, Lycans, and humans. The game was officially released on [https://twitter.com/UnderworldMovie/status/785963068597469185 Announcement on the official Underworld Twitter feed] and soft-launched earlier in 2016. It was discontinued on .Thank-you message from Ludia Gameplay There are seven Champions: Selene, David, Semira, Quint, Marius, Gregor, and Detective Sebastian. Each Champion has their own set of cards. The player starts out with Selene, and can unlock additional Champions as they progress in rank by winning matches; other Champions must be purchased with in-game coins. When starting a match, the player selects one of their available Champions. Three or four cards are drawn randomly, and the player has the option to choose cards to redraw. Once both players have chosen Champions and redrawn cards if desired, the match begins. Players take turns attacking or retreating using their available units and “fangs,” points which can be used to activate cards. Cards can provide additional fighters, damage the enemy, or perform other effects. During the match, players gain experience which can be used to level up. Once one of the Champions is killed, the match ends. Each player has a home zone and they are separated by a battle zone. Fighters can perform close-range attacks and ranged attacks. Ranged attacks do not reach far enough to attack from one home zone to the other. As players wins matches, they gain rank and collect more cards. With enough cards, players can build custom decks. Both players have 30 cards in their deck. You can tap and hold on either deck (yours or your opponent’s) to see how many cards remain. You can have a maximum of ten cards in your hand at a time. Currently, there is a total 571 cards. Ranking You start at rank 20 and head toward rank 1. Your rank is increased by winning matches against opponents. You earn one star for every victory. When you have enough stars, your Rank increases. After Rank 15, you also lose one star every time you lose a game. Your Rank never drops below 15. Each win +1 star. Each lose -1 Star. Draw +0 After having 5 stars at rank 1 and winning a battle, you reach the Elder rank with number from 1 to 200. Those are the current best players in the world. The Season ranking reset at the end of each month. Blood BLOOD Get more blood by opening new card packs. With Blood you can choose a specific card and buy the card. Common PURPLE cost 250 BLOOD Rare GREEN cost 650 BLOOD Epic RED cost 1500 BLOOD Legendary BLUE cost 5000 BLOOD Duplicate Cards in packs Basic WHITE (All Basic Card come with the Champion) Common PURPLE give 10 BLOOD Rare GREEN give''' 50 BLOOD''' Epic RED give''' 250 BLOOD''' Legendary BLUE '''give 1250''' BLOOD Characters Several characters from Underworld: Awakening and Underworld: Blood Wars have their own cards: Eve, Thomas, Jacob Lane, Olivia, Varga, Istvan, Hajna, Cassius, Dr. Lida, Edward Vronski, Nurse Sebastian, Lena, Vidar, Alexia, and Antigen’s CEO. Amelia is also mentioned in a “Portrait of Amelia” card—the same portrait that appears in Underworld: Blood Wars. In addition, there is a card named Fabian. Languauge support The game is available to play in English, Portuguese, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Russian, and Korean.Ludia support: Which languages are supported? References External links * Official homepage * Official Twitter feed Videos UNDERWORLD BLOOD WARS GAME APP Android iOS Gameplay Video|Gameplay video Gallery gameplay.jpg|The battlefield Quint vs Selene.jpg|Quint and Selene starting a match level up.jpg|Selene leveling up Climb the ranks.jpg|Winning matches to climb the ranks Sebastian champion.jpg|Sebastian David champion.jpg|David Card game Semira.jpg|Semira Silk Dancer.jpg|The Silk Dancer card, available to Selene Eve card.jpg|Eve Thomas card.jpg|Thomas Jacob Lane card.jpg|Jacob Lane Lida card.jpg|Lida Olivia card.jpg|Olivia Edward Vronski card.jpg|Edward Vronski Nurse Sebastian.jpg|Nurse Sebastian, the wife of Detective Sebastian Portrait of Amelia card.jpg|The Portrait of Amelia card Card game Vidar.jpg|Vidar Card game Varga.jpg|Varga Card game Lena.jpg|Lena Card game Istvan.jpg|Istvan Card game Hajna.jpg|Hajna Card game Cassius.jpg|Cassius fr:Underworld (jeu de cartes) Category:Games Category:Card game